Countess Dracula
by scorpion22
Summary: When Dracula gets lonely and seeks out a lover could it possibly turn into more. read review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story has been working itself in my head, and I am finally writing it down and posting it so enjoy and review and let me know what you think, and remember I own nothing.

Chapter one: it happened one night

Being a vampire is not everything it appears to be, after a thousand or so years it gets lonely seeing as everyone you know is dead so after a while I began to seek out a companion. I saw her walk out of the servants entrance of a small castle, walking along a small dark trail leading into a clearing in the woods, and I was instantly intrigued as I watched her. She walked through the forest and her eyes seemed to take in everything while her dark as night colored curls blew in the light Transylvanian breeze as her eyes were eliminated in the moonlight, they were as green as the trees that surrounded her. She wore what any maid in a respected family household would wear, her shoulders visible, and the neckline plunging showing quite a bit of cleavage. Her skin was pale almost as pale as my own all except for her cheeks which had a slight coloration to them like some sort of pale pink dust, and from where I watched her in the trees I could see not a single flaw in her. It was time to make myself known, and when she heard my footsteps behind her she turned as if startled, seeing me walking towards where she stood as if frozen in place. I felt her eyes wash over me as I approached, going over my pale features, my almost lifeless gray eyes, and my blood lined red lips. I was dressed as I normally dress all in black except for a crisp white dress shirt; a black cloak adorned my shoulders. I now stood face to face with her smiling as I introduced myself.

"I am Count Dracula….. Count Julius Dracula and may I say it is a supreme pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself miss " I looked at her face as I said this seeing a combination of surprise and flattery as I waited patiently for her to tell me her name.

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you sir I'm ….um…. Catherine…. Catherine Strauss "she beamed back at me as I took her pale perfect hand in mine kissing it sweetly before meeting her gaze once more.

" Miss Catherine you would be doing me a great honor if you would accompany me back to my castle I get so few visitors and I would enjoy your company very much " I said offering her my arm once again kissing her hand when she looped her arm with mine. She went with me back to my castle, and when we arrived I escorted her to my study where we sat upon the couch in silence, I could feel how nervous she was. The silence remained for a long time until I finally felt the need to break it.

"Catherine my dear why don't you tell me a little bit about you so we can get to know one another better" I began not realizing I had placed my hand to rest on top of hers.

"Well my parents moved me here when I was ten from Italy, but sadly my father died during a dual five years ago, and my mother died of scarlet fever two years before so I'm on my own now so I work as a maid for the Bingski family "she confided to me, and I didn't miss the sadness in her voice when speaking of her parents, and I also didn't miss the unsure tone in her voice because she seemed almost hesitant to tell me these things.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your parents it is a tragedy when a child loses both parents at such a young age "I whispered trying to work up the courage to tell this woman what she needed to know if I was going to seek her out as a lover.

" I'm a vampire Catherine " I confided expecting to see her jump off the couch and go running for the door, but to my surprise she remained seated next to me, only showing a moment of surprise before I felt her squeeze my hand. She showed no fear at all, and I felt my cold dead heart warm just a little at that thought.

"You should be afraid of me….but you are not "I managed to let these words slip out still seeing no sign of fear in her as she met my gaze.

"No I'm not afraid of you if…if you meant me any harm you would have done it back in the forest…but you brought me here…part of me knows you won't hurt me that…that I'm safe with you" she was smiling at me now and I felt my heart warming even more. I caressed her cheek and she seemed to lean closer to me seeming to stare right into my soul with those green orbs, and before I could stop myself I felt my mouth on hers in a sweet tender kiss. When I kissed her it was like that warmth spread throughout my entire body, and I could hear her heart beating in my ears, and I felt her arms encircle my neck as I pulled her further into my arms. My lips traveled to her neck as I pulled away to look at her.

"My dear you know I would never hurt you so I am asking you to trust me, and to allow me to taste you" I proclaimed seeing her eyes widen for a mere second. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes because it was well known that vampires sometimes had trouble feeding without killing the person they were feeding off of which is probably what was going through her mind before I brought my fingers to her chin bringing her to look at me.

" I will not drain you just a taste that's all you have my word I will stop it…it may sting when I first break the skin, but it will subside " I promised her caressing her cheek and continuing down to her neck. I leaned my forehead against hers kissing her for the briefest of moments. She nodded her head in approval, kissing me tenderly on the lips before once again her arms were around me. I moved her hair to the side tilting her head back gingerly.

"Be very still and you're to keep a tight hold on me "I whispered against her throat before my teeth began to make two tiny puncture marks in her throat where I could drink from.

I heard her gasp then moan as I broke the skin of her neck continuing to do so as I fed off of her, however she remained absolutely still just like I told her to not moving a muscle just holding me tightly, and making those delious noises. After breaking free of her neck I brought my hands to cup her face just looking at her admiring her beauty before she kissed me, her mouth moving against mine. I slid my hands down her shoulders finding the front of her dress and beginning to unknot the laces hurriedly, feeling confused when her hands pushed mine away. She pulled away from me altogether returning to her original place on the couch not looking at me, but instead down at the ground. "Catherine my dear is something wrong if so please tell me so I can amend it" I let that slip out harsher then I wanted it to sound, and instantly I regretted it

"No nothing's wrong I…I've never been with a man before… physically "said Catherine her voice wavering and I noticed she was trembling. I nodded I now understood why she looked so fearful, and then I pulled her once again into my arms holding her for mere moments till her trembling stopped. Looking down at her I smiled at her and she smiled back and with that I kissed her again, and soon it was as heated and passion filled at before. Catherine stopped to look at me, I could see her fighting with her desire to continue, and her fear of what was to come.

"Count Dracula "she whispered, but at that moment I found I had to interrupt her.

"Please Catherine call me by my first name "I whispered pulling her closer, and caressing her neck, kissing the teeth marks, and continuing up to her lips.

"Julius "said Catherine experimentally her breathing heavy as her hands clutched my shoulders, and slid to rest on my chest.

"After tonight will I ever see you again or…or will I lose my virginity to a man I'll never see again to…to a man I'll never be able to forget" Catherine whispered her voice grave but yet very sad.

"Catherine my darling of course not "I whispered taking her hands in mine, and making her look deep into my eyes.

"Catherine it was never my intention to use you in any such way I only bite the woman I intend to make my lover, and I've bitten you so now I am your lover, and you are mine if…if you'll take me as your lover that would make me a very happy vampire" I laughed bringing her to kiss me again, and this time around she didn't pull away if anything she pulled me closer. She lay on the couch as I once again drank from her as she lay underneath me making those beautiful yet terribly sexy sounds.

" Your blood is so sweet the….the sweetest blood I've ever tasted in all my years as a vampire " I breathed this compliment against her neck feeling her smile seeing this as a good thing since I seemed to, not seeming surprised one bit when my cold lips found her warm ones once more.

" Julius I'm ready now " she breathed against my lips as she had my cloak fisted in her hands sliding them down her own body letting them come to rest at the front of her dress beginning to unlace the laces of her dress herself, and when it fell open I couldn't believe the sight, the beauty that met my eyes.

" Your beautiful " was all I could say as I felt her unbuttoning my dress shirt, and vest along with my cloak sliding them off, and letting them land on the floor as I let my lips find hers kissing her so tenderly, so sweetly, and so incredibly lovingly. I was afraid she had changed her mind when she once again pushed me away, but when she stood before me letting the dress fall revealing her in all her glory to me I knew she was far from backing down she was giving in. I released my manhood from my pants, and she seemed to stare at it before meeting my eyes as I pulled her back into my embrace. I looked at the young woman who now once again lay naked underneath me letting a hand rest between her legs while a finger went through her most sacred of places making her gasp in surprise, and slowly I slid a finger inside her to tease her only a little watching as her eyes widened.

" I'm ready now " she whispered wrapping her legs around my waist, and as she told me this I knew she was, but I could also still see the tiniest hint of fear in her, and with that I nodded down at her as I brought my hands to cup her face.

" Here we go " I whispered to her positioning myself at her entrance as one hand caressed her cheek and I kissed her as I slammed all of myself inside her taking her virtue quickly, and catching her cries of pain as I kissed her more and more wiping away the tears that came sliding down her cheeks.

As I began to move inside her my hands left her face sliding down her sides stopping between the two orbs that were her breasts, taking them both in my hands, and caressing them. I caressed her nipples with my thumbs continuing to kiss her, and hearing her moan against my lips as what I was doing began to feel pleasurable to her. The kiss became deeper, and hungrier as I felt her hands in my hair while I moved inside her faster now holding her tightly, but still being careful to be extra gentle with her.

"Why is it I feel like I've been struck by lightning when I kiss you" asked Catherine as I moved harder inside her now, but still at the same speed. I wanted to answer her, but found I couldn't because I didn't have the answer to that question, and I doubt she cared because at that moment she was hit by more than lightning she was hit with thunder as she boiled over, her screams of pleasure being heard throughout the entire castle. I continued to move inside seeking out my own release, and I could feel her arms around me, her hands searching me, seeking to know every part of me.

"My dear I am at the point where I'm ready to cum please cum with me "I begged letting my forehead touch hers as I felt my release approaching.

"I am ready as well" breathed Catherine her breathing coming in steady pants, and I could hear her heart beating a mile a minute as she came with me clutching me as I clutched her, our screams were the only thing heard throughout the castle and even outside it.

I looked down at her and I could see she wanted more just as much as I did so smiling at her I spread her legs farther apart once again finding myself deep inside her.

" Julius please keep going I want you so badly" begged Catherine smiling up at me and crying out in pleasure as I began to move inside her once more, pulling her close I kissed the bite on her neck, her arms around me tightly as I moved deeper and faster inside her repeated. By now I knew she was used to the size and feel of me inside her so I moved within her harder, and from the way her eyes rolled back into her head she liked it so I continued listening to her moan loudly underneath me. Now I was being harsher than the last time lifting her off the couch with each thrust as her moans became louder, and seeking out her mouth I kissed her trailing them down her jaw to her neck, hearing her moans get louder as her mouth found a place by my ear, her fingers in my hair, and clutching at me with an iron clad grip. I was moving inside her uncontrollably now, our foreheads hitting as we moved together, and my hands gripped her waist as I felt my release coming and I was sure she too would be Cumming very soon. I came within seconds, Catherine following directly after me, and for the briefest of moments we remained utterly still, falling onto one another quaking from the pleasure soaring through us.

I held her to me, my head buried in her neck peppering kisses down her throat, over her collarbone, and across her chest finally coming to a stop at her lips kissing her with so much passion that it took both our breaths away.

" Oh my god " whispered Catherine pulling me to her and kissing me before laying her head on my chest, my arms tightened around her, and we were exhausted both of us breathing heavy.

"My dear you are a natural in all my years of being physical with various woman tonight tops them all" I laughed making her turn as red as the blood that flowed through her veins.

" I'm not done with you yet though" I whispered in her ear, and this seemed to surprise her as one of my hands slid down her body seeking out her little bundle of pleasure and stroking it with one single finger, and I saw goose bumps appears, and I can imagine pleasure shot threw her body. I watched her as I did this, seeing her throw her head back my name coming from her lips, and listening I heard her heart beat faster. I hovered over her now one arms finding its way around her waist as her arms seemed to grab at me pulling me as close as was possible while my name came from her mouth again this time in a long drawn out moan that she breathed against my neck as she buried her head there.

" Julius " screamed Catherine as she came crumbling and falling apart in my arms, I muffled any further cries covering her mouth with mine as she quaked underneath me for the final time that night.

" We should get dressed " whispered Catherine after what felt like minutes when she had been laying in my arms, they began to dress once that was done I pulled her once more into my arms pulling her onto my lap as her arms seemed to wrap around me with ease. I kissed her long and hard now slipping my tongue into her mouth getting a soft moan from her before I pulled away to look at her.

"Never let another man touch you…if another man even tried" I started being cut off when she kissed me again.

"You are mine "I whispered to her as she pulled away this made her smile kissing me tenderly on the lips again.

"May I say something "she asked seeming unsure if whatever she had to say would make me angry.

"Of course…Catherine never be afraid to tell me what you're feeling "I breathed caressing her cheek gently and listening attentively to her.

" Don't let any other woman touch you either I think I should be the only woman aloud to touch you to…after all your as much mine as I am yours" whispered Catherine looking at me as if expecting me to hit her for what she was saying.

I pulled her closer kissing her again, my tongue entering her mouth and seeking out her tongue as she once again had fistfuls of my cloak in her hands.

" Catherine I can assure you, you will be the only woman who will be coming within a hundred yards of me, and the only woman who would want you to" I breathed almost to myself my words cut short by her lips moving over mine .

"I find that hard to believe "she whispered against my lips one of her hands caressing my cheek as she looked at me with those eyes that seemed to look right through me.

" We can only be together once sometimes twice a month so that you can recuperate after I drink from you but…when the time comes I will come for you and bring you back here " I promised seeing the disappointment in her eyes for only a moment because she was quick to mask it. She didn't say anything as we got up and walked hand in hand to the castle door, taking her in my arms as we walked out into the courtyard. We walked into the woods, as we did I stopped her suddenly picking her up into my arms, beginning to walk with her back to the castle I saw her walk out of.

"How do you know where to take me "she asked looking around as I seemed to be going exactly where I needed to be going? I didn't answer her instead I continued to walked kissing her as I did, and that when we seemed to be flying, and we found ourselves outside her window on her balcony. I didn't put her down yet she remained in my arms as I continued to kiss her never wanting to let her go, finally I set her on her feet where she looked up at me. I began to back her up against the brick wall of the building, bringing her lips to mine as I felt our arms come around each other at the same time. I continued to kiss her continuing down her neck lightly kissing the bite mark that made her mine before backing away from her.

"When will you come back for me "she asked looking at me intently, but at the same time caressing my cheek? I couldn't answer that question because I myself didn't know I would have to watch her closely, and when she looked ready then I would come for her, but there was no telling when that would be.

"I don't know but be assured my dear I will be watching "I whispered in her ear. This made her smile before she pushed me back up against the railing kissing me saying her final goodbye to me before I left returning only gods knows when.

"I must go my love the sun will be coming up very shortly "I said pecking her lightly on the lips before disappearing before her eyes.

She thought I left, but I didn't I stayed and watched her as she seemed to stand there staring into the darkness searching for me, but not finding me.

"Goodnight my love "she whispered into the darkness before going inside and where I watched her from the window as she removed her dress putting it in the closet. After watching her put on a nightgown before she got into bed and staring up at the ceiling saying the same word over and over getting happier and happier after she spoke each time. I was in bat form now so just before the sun came up I flew away to my castle just before she fell asleep, into an almost dead sleep.

The next night I found myself once again at her window in bat form except this time she was already asleep. A woman came into the room with a man carrying a black bag. The woman opened the doors that led to the balcony, but I remained outside listening to what they were saying.

"She been asleep all day and she won't wake up we would just like you to check on her make sure she's alright" said the woman to the man he now assumed m=was a doctor. I watched as the doctor checked her out finally declaring that she was fine just as she began to wake.

"What's going on "Catherine questioned looking at the two people around her as they began to explain things to her? She seemed to be listening to what they said nodding her head as they walked out of the room while I continued to watch her from outside. She got up after they left walking out onto the balcony and staring into the black darkness while he watched her from above She walked back inside locking the balcony door behind her, and that's when she saw me, and I know she knew it was me.

She watched me and I watched her, and she smiled at me before speaking so that only I could hear her kissing the window as she did as if sending me a kiss threw the glass.

"Don't forget to come back and get me "Catherine whispered before turning away and walking into the room, moments later the room went black and I could no longer see inside. Again I stayed outside her window until just before the sun came up. What she said stayed with me as did that kiss on the glass and part of me wished I could have answered her, but that would have been giving into temptation. In my head I did answer her though I said "I am watching over you and I will come for you when the time is right ", but of course she couldn't hear me.

I flew back to the castle, each night coming back to fly outside her window and watch over her waiting for the time to be right to come and take her away once again to my castle. I could tell each time she saw me in my bat form she was happy to see me, and I saw her face fall when I didn't take her away with me.


	2. returning

This story made me kind of sad because I didn't get any reviews. If anyone out there likes this story could you please send me a review because I'm kind of sad?

Chapter two

After six months of waiting and six months of the count watching her finally he came for her. She had taken to leaving her window open at night hoping he would come one night while she slept and she would wake up in his castle, but to her sadness this never happened. On this particular night Catherine came into her room wearing the same red serving dress she always wore.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore "signed Catherine as she opened her window continuing to her dresser and opening it as she wondered if maybe he wasn't coming back. Suddenly something or someone grabbed her placing a hand over her mouth before she could scream, but when two lips grazed her neck and she was turned to look into the eyes of the count she breathed a sign.

"Did I scare you my dear…I've finally come "breathed the count caressing her cheek and pulling her close so that they were chest to chest.

"Finally "whispered Catherine falling into his arms and looking deep into his eyes before kissing him letting her tongue enter his mouth.

"The time is right now "said the count leading her out onto the window balcony and taking her into his arms.

"Close your eyes "ordered the count watching as she obeyed before climbing onto the ledge and jumping. Opening her eyes she saw they were on the ground below her balcony and to her delight she was still in his arms.

"I'll let you down now "whispered the count letting his lips brush hers ever so briefly.

"No please don't "say Catherine quickly wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him again ever so sweetly before turning it into a hungry kiss as her tongue invaded his mouth. She heard the count chuckle as they began to move through the woods their kiss breaking just as his castle came into view.

"One moment my love "said the count sitting her down just outside his door as he unlocked then opened the door before picking her up once more and taking her inside. Once the door was locked again her feet found the floor again as the count seemed to inspect her with his eyes making sure nothing had changed and when everything appeared to be the same he let his lips find hers leading her to the stairs and to his bedroom.

Together they fell onto his bed as their arms cradled one another.

"Thank you for coming back for me "whispered Catherine kissing his lips deeply, but ever so briefly.

"You are mine, you are my love I would never abandon you my love "breathed the count kissing her face then her lips as his hands caressed her body.

"I know you just took so long "cried Catherine a single tear falling from her eye.

"The time was not right, but now it is "answered the count brushing away her tear.

"I feel safe here with you "breathed Catherine as she kissed him removing his cloak and throwing it to the floor.

"Good I love having you here with me it was torture having to watch you all this time and not be able to whisk you away "whispered the count as he slipped her dress away revealing her beauty to him completely as she lay underneath him. His crisp button up shirt disappeared joining her dress on the floor and soon his pants joined them. They looked at each other both completely bare to each other as they kissed heatedly, willingly, tenderly, and most of all lovingly. Catherine clamped her legs around him as he slid inside her not gently, but not rough. They began to kiss deeply as he plowed into her their kiss breaking as she through back her head moaning his name before meeting his gaze and kissing him again.

His lips slowly moved to her jaw continuing down to her neck and stopping there before looking at her.

"May I "whispered the count kissing the bite mark from before; he couldn't help, but notice how no fear appeared unlike the last time.

"Yes I am yours you don't have to ask "whispered Catherine tilting her head so that he could drink from her. He kissed the mark once more before biting into her throat reopening the mark and as he continued to move inside her he drank from her hearing her moan as he did. Her blood was sweet the sweetest he'd ever tasted and the count knew as he drank that he loved this woman.

As he stopped he met her gaze as she kissed his blood covered lips. At that moment he moved inside her harder, but at the same pace feeling as her legs wrapped around him. They kissed as they made love from that point on never breaking their kiss taking it deeper and deeper till it seemed like they would consume each other. Finally his lips left her making her moan in want as he found her neck kissing the bite he had made before continuing down and finding her collarbone and then her breasts beginning to play and suck on them.

"Yes my god yes "whimpered Catherine as he caressed and sucked on her breasts while still moving deep inside her almost making her explode.

She could see love in his eyes as she pulled him to her gripping him to her and kissing him going inside her harder as he kissed her back their arms around one another.

"I love you "whispered Catherine before they had their release together as the count stopped all movement in that moment. They kissed as their pleasure shot through them and when it was over the count moved out of her and off of her pulling her into his arms her head on his chest.

"Julius did you hear me before I said I loved you "questioned Catherine her head on his chest as she stroked his cheek.

" I heard you Catherine " said the count trying to figure out what to say; he had never told anyone he loved them, but when he asked himself he couldn't deny he loved Catherine.

"I love you too "said the count slowly moving a curl out of her face as she smiled. Catherine kissed him in that moment in a way she'd never kissed another man in her life and vowed at that moment to never kiss another man again in her life. She laid her head on his chest again taking his hand as she did so intertwining their fingers. She quickly fell asleep and soon the count heard her breathing become shallow and he looked down to find her sleeping peacefully. He lay there loving the feeling of having her in his arms, but soon he lifted her being careful not to wake her as he got up getting dressed.

When he was dressed and looked flawless the count looked down at her motionless beauty as she slept.

"Clothes like this will never due for such a beauty "whispered the count picking up her clothes and taking them with him as he left the bedroom throwing it away and entering his study.

"I'll wait for her in here "said the count to him thinking to himself how he had been spending so much time in this room over the past few months because it reminded him of her. Hours later Catherine woke up in the counts bed, but sadly she was alone. Sitting up Catherine looked around the room searching for him, but sadly she didn't find him.

Slipping out of the bed Catherine looked around the floor for her clothes, but to her confusion they were gone. Smiling to herself Catherine peaked her head out the door making sure no one was around. Wrapping herself in a black sheet from the bed she made her way to the stairs. Descending the stairs Catherine made sure the sheet was wrapped securely around herself before entering the study finding him silently at work. He sat at his desk seeming not to notice her though she knew he had writing on several papers.

"Sit down my dear I'll be with you in a moment "said the count not looking at her as she did as she was told sitting down on the couch that they had made love on six months before. When he saw her sitting there he seemed to smile at her and she smiled back.

"Why the sheet my love "asked the count making her look down at the sheet she was wrapped in.

"My clothes were missing "answered Catherine giving him a knowing look.

" My love I'm the only one in this castle and it's not like I haven't seen your body before so take that sheet off and let me see your beauty " said the count smiling devilishly at her.

She stood letting the sheet fall to the floor and letting him see her as she returned his smile.

"Catherine come to me "whispered the count looking her body over and licking his lips as he patted his lap silently telling her to come sit on his lap.

"Yes my love "breathed Catherine walking around the desk into his waiting arms straddling him as she sat in the chair with him. His hands found her waist as she sat in his lap examining her body as her hands gripped him.

"Hello why did I wake up alone "asked Catherine feeling as his hands caressed her and his lips found her neck; she couldn't help moaning as he drank from her?

The count didn't answer her as he stopped just like he always did kissing her instead and Catherine couldn't help, but deepen the kiss.

"Catherine "growled the count as he kissed her long and hard her tongue clashing with his as it entered his mouth. After it was over she looked at him and he looked at her and Catherine laid her head on his shoulder.

"Catherine I have a present for you" said the count as he lifted her into his arms taking her to the couch. He presented her with a long, but small black box.

Opening it the count presented her with a beautiful gold locket with diamonds, rubies, and sat fires in the door of it. Opening it she saw it said Catherine my love, my sweetness never forget who you belong to.

"Oh Julius "cried Catherine kissing him as he put it around her neck.

"Never forget my dear that no matter how long it might take I will always return for you and that I love you because you are mine "whispered the count in her ear putting the locket around her neck. The count kissed her as he lifted her off his lap onto the couch as he rose leaving the study and returning with a white box with a black bow.

Setting the box on his desk he opened it revealing another present a beautiful black dress with bits of red all over it was far better than the one he had thrown away.

" That other dress just didn't flatter you enough and this one makes your beauty live up to its full potential " growled the count watching her stand in amazement as he put it back in the box coming to her and kissing her.


End file.
